Current gaming systems offer a wide variety of excitement and interaction to a game player. A gaming system includes a console device, a hand-held controller, and a display screen. The game player connects the hand-held controller to the console device and the console device to the display screen. The game player then downloads a game to the console device from a computer network or submits a disc into a disc slot of the console device to enable game play.
During game play, the game player operates the hand-held controller to play the game. For example, the game player selects a button or a combination of buttons to control an avatar within the game or to choose an environment for game play. However, to be able to play the game, the game player learns how each button controls movement of the avatar. Moreover, it is inconvenient for the game player to use the hand-held controller during play of the game.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.